


Black Skirt

by Mapachi



Category: Seven O'Clock (Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Boys in Skirts, Friends With Benefits, M/M, PWP without Porn, a little bit of feelings at the end, inspired by their vlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Back when they had done their “A-Vaan” vlive and made that silly bet about wearing the long floral skirt, Sangwon had made a comment about how Hangyeom would look much prettier in a skirt after they finished the broadcast, the leader had blushed but laughed the comment off and the topic was never brought up again until that moment.





	Black Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> More smut about A-Vaan!! The idea wouldn't leave me alone since their a-vaan vlive so I had to write this.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Hangyeom can’t believe what is laying down on top of his bed, he lifts his hands to his face and rubs at his closed eyes before opening the again but the thing is still there. He lets out a deep sigh but he can’t say he’s that surprised.

 

There laying on top of his bed was a short black skirt one he’s sure if he were to put it on would barely reach his mid thigh, it looked shorter than the one Byunggon had wore  on top of his camo pants when performing “Hand in Hand”. The reason Hangyeom was standing before that piece of cloth was simple really.

 

The _kids_ had disappeared since early morning leaving him and Sangwon alone in their dorm, Younghoon had made sure to tell Hangyeom they wouldn’t arrive until dinnertime before they left. Sometime later after they had their breakfast Sangwon and Hangyeom were watching TV in their living room when the rapper decided he wanted to do something _else_. The leader had only rolled his head to the side when Sangwon started kissing at his neck allowing him to have his way without looking away from the tv show.

 

It was not weird for Sangwon to out of the blue try to have his way with Hangyeom but after his hand fell on top of his thigh and squeezed making the dancer sigh he had leaned back, whispering that he had left a surprise for him on his bed and he should go and look for it. Hangyeom had smiled before he did as Sangwon had told him, his smile falling the moment he found the black skirt.

 

Back when they had done their “A-Vaan” vlive and made that silly bet about wearing the long floral skirt, Sangwon had made a comment about how Hangyeom would look much prettier in a skirt after they finished the broadcast, the leader had blushed but laughed the comment off and the topic was never brought up again until that moment.

 

Hangyeom reached to pick up the black skirt feeling the smooth fabric under his fingertips, he could notice Sangwon had not bought a cheap skirt for the quality of the cloth made it clear. So without thinking too much about it he decided to play along with Sangwon’s wish. He took off his pants and lifted the skirt up his legs, it didn’t have a zipper or buttons instead relied completely on the elastic band to stay in place, the elastic band hugged his slim frame nicely, he decided to go the extra mile and took off his shirt too, looking for a white button up that he tucked in and a black tie to match.

 

After what feels like an eternity for Sangwon he can hear the bedroom door creak open and Hangyeom’s voice calling his name. Hangyeom made his way back to the bed and sat on it to wait for his friend to walk into the room. When Sangwon opened the door and his eyes fell on Hangyeom his jaw went slack and his eyes opened wide, Hangyeom finding confidence with the reaction moves his right leg over his left so he is crossing his legs, feeling the already short skirt move up his white thighs, he leans back in his hands and turns his face a bit down so he can look up at Sangwon through his eyelashes, his shining pink lips forming a pout as he taps at the space next to him on the bed.

 

_“Are you going to stand there all day and just stare at me? Or are you going to come here?”_

 

Hangyeom’s teasing makes Sangwon get back to his senses and he’s quick to walk towards him to sits next to him, his eyes making their way from the loose tie around his white collar down to the black skirt, the leader unable to hide the shiver that runs down his spine with how much want he finds in the other’s eyes. Sangwon finally looks up to his face, his eyes looking down at his lips and a hand moves to cup Hangyeom’s chin, his thumb pressing on the pink lower lip so he is able to feel the texture of the liptint Hangyeom had put on.

 

Sangwon’s other hand naturally falls on top of Hangyeom’s knee at the time Hangyeom barely leans closer to Sangwon, his lips wrapping around his thumb and giving a playful suck that makes nothing but darken the look in Sangwon’s eyes. The rapper leans down to press his lips against Hangyeom’s neck again, his hand making its way down the black skirt where he finds nothing but warm skin, the idea that Hangyeom is really wearing nothing underneath the black skirt makes him let out a deep groan. He feels like he’ll lose it real quick if they stay too long like that, Hangyeom’s tongue licking so sensually at his thumb as if it were the best thing that had been in his mouth and while Sangwon would love to have that sinful mouth working on something else it was not the time for that right now so he moves his hand back, a whine leaving Hangyeom’s lips that he’s quick to catch with his own.

 

The kiss starts off with passion even if was the first they had in the day, there was no need to ease into it when Sangwon was wrapping his fingers around Hangyeom’s hardened member, his hand moving up and down discovering he was already leaking. Hangyeom’s little moans are muffled by Sangwon’s mouth, their tongues rolling over each other with no finesse whatsoever.

 

Hangyeom’s hands move to the back of Sangwon’s head, his fingers gripping at the black hair and pulling back so the kiss is broken a shining string of saliva still connecting their lips. He quickly throws one leg over Sangwon’s lap so he is straddling him. A whine leaves his pink lips as Sangwon’s hand leaves his cock to instead grab at the back of his thighs, his big hands caressing the hot skin moving up to cup his ass before grabbing almost roughly at his cheeks and spreading them apart, a lewd moan escapes him as he leans into the touch.

 

_“Don’t stop touching me,”_

 

Sangwon smirks up at the flushed dancer, he finds his small plea cute and he can’t help but tease him a little bit. He tells him he _is_ touching him though, his hands moving up and down his thighs as if to prove his point. Hangyeom lets out a small whine as he shakes his head no, he looks down at him with his lips forming an adorable pout that makes Sangwon want to bite at his lips.

 

_“You know what I mean,”_

 

Hangyeom rolls his hips forward pushing his member against Sangwon’s stomach, the friction of the skirt against him is not enough and he whines again, he never holds back how vocal he is for he knows the effect it has on his friend, sometimes he even uses it to his advantage like right now as another pathetic whine leaves his lips and that does the trick, Sangwon groans as one of his hands move again to Hangyeom’s crotch and wrap around his neglected cock.

 

Sangwon jerks him off slowly, his grip firm around him and Hangyeom thrusts into his hand, throwing his head back as the rapper presses his thumb against the slit on the head, a drawn-out moan coming out his mouth. Hangyeom can feel how hard Sangwon has become under him so he grinds down against the outline of his member, his friend groaning as his hand moves quicker on him. He barely feels Sangwon’s other hand trail across his ass and between them, his long middle finger pressing against his entrance and sliding inside easily.

 

What sounds like a growl leaves Sangwon’s throat when he realizes Hangyeom had prepped himself before calling him inside, his insides are slick with lube and there’s no signs of discomfort from the boy above him as he inserts three of his fingers without warning him, instead he lets out a content sigh and rolls his hips back against his hand urging him to move his fingers deeper inside him.

 

Hangyeom looks down at him with a smile in his face, his long and thick eyelashes blinking innocently at him. Sangwon wants to curse at him for being so sly but before he can do so his leader moves his hands from the back of his head down to the space between them, his hands making quick work of undoing the knot of Sangwon’s pants, he lifts himself so Sangwon can roll his pants an underwear down enough for his cock to spring free.

 

Sangwon looks around the bed searching for the condom that Hangyeom must have taken out but doesn’t find one instead he’s pushed back by Hangyeom so he is laying down on his back. He watches confused as the dancer crawls on top of him, not believing when he sees him take Sangwon’s member in his hand and position it at his entrance before he moves down on it carefully for he didn’t lubricate him.

 

The rapper’s hands fly to latch onto Hangyeom’s thighs, his fingers digging into his skin as he ignores how his body is screaming at him to thrust into the warm and tightness that envelopes him. Hangyeom is breathing shakily above him, his eyes closed trying to get used to the feeling of having his friend inside him almost completely dry, while his walls are slick with the lube he used to stretch himself Sangwon’s member is dry and being penetrated just like that ended up hurting him a little bit.

 

_“You’re ok?”_

 

Sangwon’s whisper makes Hangyeom open his eyes looking down to meet his friend’s worried gaze, he can see Sangwon is having a rough time staying still yet he still worries for him, knowing that makes a different kind of warmth grow inside him and his heart feel heavier in a way he is growing familiar with, a way he has not questioned before and won’t be doing so in that moment either.

 

Instead of a verbal reply Hangyeom grinds down, moving his hips in slow circles that make the both of them groan. The rapper watches as his leader lifts his hips before lowering them again, his black skirt working like a curtain and hides how his member disappears into him each time he moves down. He stays there without helping Hangyeom for a couple moments, just focused on watching him fuck himself in his lap, mesmerized with how sexy the other boy looks, his white shirt still tucked into his black skirt, his black necktie swaying with his movements, pink lips still shinning with saliva and the moisture of the liptint he had applied, a series of sweet whimpers and moans passing through those lips, his cheeks are flushed in a matching pink that reaches the tips of his ears and his dark eyes are half open as he looks down at him.

 

While he enjoys having Hangyeom jump in his lap he can’t stay still anymore, he sits up and using the hold he has on his thighs he moves him aside, his cock slipping out of Hangyeom who is whining displeased.

 

_“Get on all fours,”_

 

Hangyeom looks confused for a moment, his gaze still dazed before recognition flashes across his eyes, he hums pleased and turns around getting into the position Sangwon asked him to, he even sways his hips side to side teasingly, Sangwon can’t help himself but give his ass one slap that makes the dancer yelp.

 

Sangwon kneels behind him and with one hand on Hangyeom’s waist and another one lifting his skirt up so he can thrust into him all the way. He doesn’t move his hips yet and that makes Hangyeom groan annoyed but he ignores him and reaches to grab at the black tie pulling it back and turning it so works like a leash that forces Hangyeom to lift his head.

 

Hangyeom sighs in relief once Sangwon finally moves and wastes no time in picking up a quick rhythm, his hips slamming against Hangyeom’s and the sound of their flesh slapping together vibrates off the walls. He’s reaching down with one hand to wrap it around his leaking cock but Sangwon lets go of his hip to slap his hand away, a whine leaving Hangyeom’s lips but Sangwon pulls back on the necktie and that makes Hangyeom shut up.

 

Sangwon starts thrusting into him with purpose, tilting differently each time and when Hangyeom realizes what he’s looking for he feels excited, waiting for the thrust that will press against his most sensitive spot. When Sangwon finds it Hangyeom is unable to keep down the shout that is ripped from his throat, he immediately stars begging Sangwon to do it again, to go harder and his friend complies.

 

It doesn’t take much longer for Hangyeom to feel the coil inside his belly tighten until it snaps, a loud moan that sounds like Sangwon’s name leaving his mouth. He comes all over the bed and the skirt but he can’t bring himself to care, no when Sangwon is pulling at his necktie again and keeps on thrusting against his abused prostate. The clench of his insides and the moans he makes are what push Sangwon into his own climax, shooting his load inside Hangyeom without thinking about it, a broken whimper coming out of Hangyeom as he feels himself being filled.

 

The rapper rides through his orgasm until Hangyeom whines for him to pull out, feeling oversensitive and uncomfortable. Sangwon carefully pulls out, his eyes focusing on how his come leaks out his friend’s asshole, trailing down his thighs leaving sticky trails behind.

 

He will have to help him clean himself.

 

Hangyeom slowly lies down, a heavy sigh leaving him once he is comfortable enough. Sangwon tucks himself inside his boxers before he sits down next to his friend, his hand falling on the back of one of his thighs and massaging gently at the tired muscles. Hangyeom makes a sound similar to a purr so Sangwon decided to use his other hand too.

 

They stay there for a while, Hangyeom still catching his breath and Sangwon trying to help him relax before he has to remind him they have to clean up, both themselves and the spoiled bed sheets.  He thinks about asking him why he decided to not use protection, it was the first time it had happened, they had never even talked about not using it but Hangyeom turns to him, his dark eyes looking tired but content and that gummy smile that always makes his heartbeat quicken, he thinks it’s better to leave things as they are.

 

He gives him a smile of his own back and reaches to run his fingers through the soft black hair in tender manner that confuses him for a moment but the dancer only leans into the touch as if the gesture was completely normal between them.

 

There’s a question at the back of his mind, one that he has been ignoring and knows Hangyeom has it too and has been ignoring just like him. But the both of them prefer to ignore it for now even as they silently lean closer to share a kiss gentle kiss, lips pressing softly against the other's.

 

_“Come on, let’s shower.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments and ideas for more mixnine/SOC works are always welcome!!


End file.
